


Lick

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin can almost out eat the clones when he is hungry, Cody is a dirty cheater, Gen, M/M, clones have dealt with so much of each other's bodily fluids, could be read as shippy or not, fluffy fluff, random silliness, rex complains but he loves it, whether they are together sexually or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Cody and Rex spend some time sparring.





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing that was inspired by [ Jesse's ](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) rl orange kitty named Cody. I love these two a lot okay? They are ridiculous.

Rex and Cody were sparring in the training sallies. Something they had been doing since they were cadets on Kamino. Cody always looked forward to their sparring matches, or any time they get to spend together, really. Cody was allowed to just be _himself_ . He wasn’t the Marshall Commander, master tactician, responsible for _thousands_ of brother’s lives. Not directly under the command of General Kenobi, one of the most accomplished generals in the GAR. He was allowed to just be _Cody_ , when he was with Rex, and it was a relief.

Unfortunately it was one of the few times where Rex had Cody pinned to the floor in an awkward position.

“Kriffing hells, Rex. Let me up.”

“What was that Codes? What was my name?” Rex almost sang, face just inches away from Cody’s.

“I am _not_ calling you that” Cody stubbornly refused.

“Come on Cod’ika. _Please_. Just for me.” Rex leaned down and rubbed his cheek against Cody’s.

Which was just the mistake Cody was hoping for. He twisted his head just enough and licked a stripe across Rex’s cheek and ear.

Rex yelped, and flinched hard enough out of sheer surprise, that Cody was able to slip out of his hold and flip them over.

Rex groaned, “Not fair. You haven’t done that since Kamino.”

“Worked every time then too.” Cody smirked.

Cody gave in quickly, having triumphed, and leaned back on his heels to help Rex up. He smiled as Rex twined their hands together, but it quickly morphed into a look of resignation when Rex took advantage of that, to wipe his face with Cody’s sleeve.

“Egh, Really?”

“What? It’s _your_ spit.”

Cody rolled his eyes. Not like Rex never had any contact with his spit before.

“Whatever,” Cody tugged Rex towards the mess. “Let’s go get some food before General Skywalker eats it all.”

Rex laughed, “We’ll be lucky if we aren’t already too late.”

Cody loved hearing Rex’s laughter. He wished he got to hear it more often, but rather than dwell on that, Cody decided he’d just like to hear it again.

So he leaned over and licked a stripe up Rex’s temple, and ran. Rex’s indignant squawk, and subsequent laughter was worth it, as he chased Cody all the way to the mess.


End file.
